These Memories Follow
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Chlonath Bee My Valentine 2018! This is for the wonderfully talented Krzed! Chloe travels after Paon Bleu and finds him sooner than anticipated. AU where they never went to school together.


For the Chlonath Valentine gift exchange. Chloe travels after Paon Bleu and finds him sooner than anticipated. AU where they never went to school the amazing Krzed, Happy Valentines Day! You are such an amazing writer and an inspirational person. I hope you enjoy this.

 **Paris, France**

Chloe's heels clicked as she made her way off the ramp and onto the plane. Moving some stray hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, she breezed past the flight attendants. They greeted her but she didn't greet them back, it was early in the morning after all. Looking down she checked her boarding pass and then the seat numbers above. Glaring, she noticed someone in her seat; a mop of red hair was in the window seat that was assigned to her.

"Do you mind helping me with my bag?" Nathaniel was jolted out of his thoughts by a blonde speaking to him. Chloe tapped her foot and held up the line by waiting in the aisle. The tapping stopped the minute he turned to look at her; his brilliant Mediterranean eyes took her aback. She swallowed the leftover harsh words she meant to say. He must have been staring at her beauty for too long because she sighed and crossed her arms. She was holding up the rest of the passengers from entering the plane so he stood to help her. While he was adding her bag to the top, she slid into the window seat he was in formally.

"Sorry, it's my first time flying. Do you mind if we trade? If not I can take the aisle." The redhead smiled apologetically and Chloe felt her cheeks heat up, she shouldn't be looked at this way, so innocently. She thought for a moment and decided to let the new flyer have the window he was in before she took it back from him.

"N-No, it's fine, I've flown before. You can have the window." Chloe scrambles into the aisle seat and attempts to buckle herself while keeping her purse on her lap. Before she finishes a hand holds her purse above her. Shock is the first to register on her face, her kwami, Pollen, is sleeping in her purse and if he were to dump it or peak inside, she would be found. Quickly, she buckles, snatches her purse back and holds it to her chest, she fakes a smile. "Thank you." The redhead looks confused and she decides if she is going to be stuck with him for hours she might as well play nice, not as if she will see him again. He takes a seat and once buckled she holds out her hand for him to shake. "Chloe Bourgeois, Paris native."

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg, also a Parisian." He takes her hand and instead of shaking it, he brings it to his lips and places a light kiss. Blushing, he hopes it helps relax her and doesn't come off as creepy. He has seen Chat Noir do it enough times to Ladybug and he had tried once or twice on Queen Bee, but it didn't have quite the effect he hoped for. Chloe, on the other hand, blushed and looked away. She was gorgeous. On the television, he had seen her with her father, the mayor of Paris, but here, in person, she was more radiant than he thought. Her golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes could pierce holes in any heart. To be in first class next to her was truly an honor. Nathaniel was a mixture of happy and sad. His kwami; Duusu wasn't with him to witness this awkward display. If she were here, she would surely tease him for days. Chloe didn't know what to think when this Nathaniel kissed her hand. It was very showy and reminded her of her hero friends. While she turned away to try and hide her growing blush, she slowly withdrew her hand and busied herself with storing her purse under the seat.

"So, the Mayor's daughter is next to me, how fortunate." He was going to miss Paris, but luckily, he had a piece traveling with him.

"Ah, so you know me, then you must know of the heroes. Ladybug is my favorite but I am a big fan of Paon, Chat, and Bee." Chloe turned a bit in her seat and tried to talk with the stranger. It's easier to talk about the heroes than herself some days. Classic deflection and topic switch, she had almost mastered it over the years. Nathaniel was a little shocked that he had a fan like her. Of course, she did mention Bee, whom he would assume was her favorite since they looked alike.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone was a fan of Paon Bleu."

"What!? He has fans! He is amazing, always saving people, making sure they are out of the way. He, uh, saved me once." Chloe looked away, as did he, both of them remembering that day.

 **Flashback**

Chloe was glad she was wearing flats because running from an Akuma in heels was a thought she didn't want to think today. A rival of her father had been akumatized and she became a target. With no time to hide and transform, she ran from the scene clutching her purse. Being a hero made her athletic, but this had been going on for some time now. Ladybug had her yo-yo wrapped around the Akuma and was telling her to keep running; she definitely wasn't going to stop until she found a safe place. When she was sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir were handing the Akuma, she ducked into an alley and opened her purse.

From the opposite direction, running on rooftops toward the scene was Nathaniel. Wielder of the peacock miraculous, he saw the commotion on the news and suited up to help. Andre Bourgeois had won the mayoral campaign, yet again, and his recent rival had been akumatized on live television. While surveying, he saw Chloe running down the street and Ladybug using her yo-yo to hold the Akuma, while Chat Noir looked for the akumatized object. Nathaniel wasn't much of a fighter; he tended to stick back and control crowds and protect the citizens from harm. Clearly, the mayor's daughter was in trouble and he had to protect her. It had nothing to do with wanting to meet her, or so he told himself. He watched her slow her run and dart into an alley where he followed and dropped down in front of her, a fan at the ready.

Chloe let out a squeak and slapped her purse shut at the intruder in front of her. Paon Bleu looked ready to fight but when their eyes met, he relaxed his stance. She breathed a sigh of relief; he was here. She had only recently started working with him on patrols and as a hero, she trusted him already. Nathaniel was content just staring into her icy blue eyes but figured he should introduce himself, even though she had probably seen him with the others, one could never be sure. In true Chat Noir fashion, he bowed in a grand gesture and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Paon Bleu at your service Mademoiselle." Chloe flushed. He was already picking up Chat's bad habits.

"Chloe Bourgeois." Slowly she withdrew her hand and slid it to her hip, taking up her usual stance. "Shouldn't you be fighting the Akuma instead of cornering young girls in alleyways?" Nathaniel was shocked at her sass. He had heard she could be mean, but she was adorably witty. Standing up straight, a chuckle burst out of him.

"You came into the alley first. I was just doing my duty of protecting this city's citizens, especially ones being chased by Akumas."

"Oh." Chloe blinked at this. He was right; she did come here, but not to hide like a scared little girl. This bird interrupted her–if he was one second later he would have caught her transformation.

"Yes, oh. Now, shall we be off?" Paon Bleu didn't waste any time in sweeping Chloe into his arms. He blushed a bit at being this close to her outside of the television screen. An arm under her legs, gripping her thigh, and the other around her back. At the movement, she wound her arms around his neck and held on tight. She figured the Akuma was done for and her presence with Paon was not needed. With a running leap off a garbage bin, they were on the rooftops. Her hair was whipping around from the speed they were traveling at. His hair flowed behind him but was subdued by a tie. Chloe wondered how the peacock feather that was always sticking out never flew away. Taking the time to survey his face up close, she was almost surprised by how handsome he was. His eyes were red like his hair but she imagined them green or blue. She pondered the thought of red being his true color, someday she would ask him if they became closer. Knowing he was most likely taking her back to the courthouse steps; where her father was, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Might as well enjoy being in his arms while she could.

Nathaniel felt how light Chloe was in his arms. She fit snug against him and his face felt hot. Having her so close was something he only dreamed of. Always looking at her from afar: pictures in the paper, on the television, even just conjuring an image of her in his mind and sketching her. He always wanted to get to know her. He didn't believe what the media and people said about her being a mean girl. He wanted to know how she grew up, her hopes, her dreams, everything she wanted to share and more. Knowing this might be the only time to be near her, Nathaniel relishes in her beauty. Her face was flushed and her hair was spun gold in the sunlight. As they started approaching the steps, her arms tightened around his neck, which made him smirk. With a strong leap and bird-like grace, he landed with Chloe clutching him. He gently lowered his arm that was holding her legs so she could touch the ground. Instead of running to her father as he thought she would, she kept her arms around his neck. The miraculous cure swept over everything damaged and clouded himself and Chloe. She took advantage of the lucky situation and gave his cheek a kiss.

"Thank you." Paon was shocked, not only did she thank him with her beautiful voice but her soft lips graced his skin. She untangled herself from him and he managed to croak out a reply before she darted off.

"You are most welcome Mademoiselle Chloe." Chloe smiled and went off to hug her father. As they both addressed the press, Paon took his feather pen out of his hair and drew a door in the side of the building. The crowd was a little shocked, they knew he could create certain things but this was interesting. Nathaniel sent a wink to Chloe before jumping through the door, the glow vanished and the wall was left blank once again. In a familiar alley a few blocks away, Paon Bleu fell out of a wall to the ground. He groaned and after a quick look around, he released his transformation.

"We have got to work on this power and the landings Duusu." He got up and dusted himself off then held open his jacket pocket for the small blue peacock kwami.

"With practice comes skill little one, and don't think we won't be talking about what happened between you and 'Mademoiselle Chloe' later." Duusu settled into the pocket for a rest. Nathaniel sighed and rolled his eyes, setting off toward his home. He began to daydream about how heroic he had been, saving Chloe and bringing her back safely. It was almost as if his comics came to life, except his crush would never know who he was.

 **Somewhere Over the Atlantic**

They both decided to leave the conversation and be with their thoughts. Soon enough everyone was seated and the cabin doors were closing. The flight attendants came around making sure everyone was comfortable and ready for take-off. Chloe ordered a quick drink before takeoff, just some vodka to cut the nerves of flying. She downed the small bottle and sent a smirk to Nathaniel. The plane took off and Nathaniel was captivated with looking out the window. First-time flyers tended to be nervous but he was a natural and very curious. It didn't take long before they were at the right altitude to use electronics. Chloe carefully opened her purse to check on pollen and grab her phone. Pollen was sleeping peacefully while clutching a flower. Chloe shut the purse and grabbed her phone and headphones from the side pocket. Another drink and a round of checking random things on her phone, she turned back to Nathaniel.

"Did you want a drink? It helps the nerves and with sleeping." Chloe finished the last of her cocktail she ordered.

"No, thank you. I think I'll just try to sleep normally, or maybe I'll draw." Chloe hummed in response and watched him turn to look back out the window. Shrugging, she plugged in the headphones and popped them in her ears. Finding one of her common traveling playlists, she resigned herself to trying to find sleep in dreamland for the next eight or so hours.

Nathaniel was fascinated with flying. He thought he would be nervous at first but he wasn't. The cars looked like ants with the land at such a distance, and the first sign of water clashed nicely with the clouds. He wished he had a paint set to mark out all the beautiful colors he saw passing below them. Gently he pulled his sketchbook from his bag and began to sketch landscapes from the high up perspective. Soon his drawings became people and one in particular. Queen Bee. When he realized what he had done, he flipped to a new page and flagged down an attendant. He tried to whisper and not wake his sleeping seatmate. He ordered a whiskey, hoping a quick drink would calm his thought process.

Queen Bee. Nathaniel missed her greatly; she was the ray of sunshine in his life. He sighed and downed the drink that was brought to him. The saying 'parting is such sweet sorrow' definitely described the situation he was in. High school had ended and the summer had come and gone. Queen Bee and the other heroes were always there for him. He has learned the ropes quickly and everyone realized he and Queen made great partners. He admits that hanging out with her and Chat Noir were some of the best memories he would have. His acceptance into an American art school thrilled him but he knew he would have to leave Paris and his friends. Nathaniel spent his last day as a Miraculous holder with Queen Bee, but he didn't tell her his true feelings. He wished so badly to tell her his identity, but had promised Ladybug he wouldn't and would return the Miraculous. He met the infamous Master Fu; Nathaniel was told he could reclaim the Peacock Miraculous anytime he returned to Paris. He sighed and looked down at what he was absentmindedly drawing; it was all of them, a portrait of the heroes and their smiling faces. Taken a few weeks before he left, someone took a photo of all of them and posted it to the Ladyblog. He printed it out and kept it, but now it was in the back of his mind and came to life once again on paper. He flipped the page once more and realized he was getting to the end of his sketchbook and would need a new one before school started up.

Nathaniel glanced at the sleeping Chloe and decided she would be his model before the need for sleep kicked in. Her face was relaxed, a small smile, and he could hear the faint sound of pop music emanating from her earbuds. He turned to the blank sketch page and started on the outline of her face and features. Soon enough he got to the neck and shoulders, lightly drawing the sweater she wore. The best part about drawing her asleep was she never moved, the plane was steady and she didn't roll over or change her smile. To him, it felt like time didn't exist on the plane and he finished his drawing, shading and all. Whether it was minutes or hours, he didn't know but he had another drink and closed the sketchbook. A quick glance out the window and all he saw was bright sunlight; he closed the blind and settled himself in the seat. Soon enough he fell asleep and hoped he wouldn't be woken up until they were landing.

While Nathaniel was drifting to sleep, Chloe's dream switched from a happy memory to one of sadness. The heroes were all together, laughing and eating pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery while sitting atop the Eiffel Tower. The dream was light and fluffy, with her and Chat trading puns with Rena joining in occasionally. Ladybug and Carapace were smiling and shaking their heads at their antics. She was brought out of the dream and thrust into a nightmare she would rather not rehash, but fate was a cruel mistress.

 **Chloe's Dreamland**

The night sky sparkled with stars, and bathed in moonlight were two heroes. Queen Bee and Paon Bleu were sitting on a roof after patrol, both not ready to go home yet. Bee shifted a little closer to Paon but he turned to face her at the movement.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to tell the other heroes." Paon was serious and Chloe didn't know how to react, she kept her face from showing too much shock. She nodded for him to continue and shifted even closer since he was talking in a low tone. "Tonight is my last night for some time."

Chloe reared back, clearly not expecting this. _Did he not want to be her partner anymore?_ "W-What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I got accepted into that art school I was talking about before."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you. Does that mean you can't do night patrols? It's fine if so, we can switch up the schedule. You can have downtime, or time off, and-"

"Bee. Stop." Paon looked solemn as he cut off her rambling. "The school is in New York City, in the States. I'll- I won't have the miraculous."

"Is this your way of finally letting me know who you are?" Chloe's emotions were running rampant; she didn't know what to feel because she was feeling so much. For so long she had been trying to share her identity with the heroes. Her and Chat had agreed but Ladybug wouldn't let them. _They were all practically best friends anyway, what difference would the lack of a mask have?_ She was tired of being alone all the time; she barely got to see Adrien as it was. Judging by the look on Paon Bleu's face, they wouldn't be sharing their identities anytime soon.

"No. My Queen, I still agree with Ladybug about keeping our identities a secret. I asked Ladybug where to take the miraculous and she told me. I return it tomorrow and then I'll be leaving for New York in the next few days."

"You-You can't do this to me! To us! We all need you! Can't you study in Paris?" Chloe was crying, on the verge of grabbing him and never letting him go. Her best friend, her partner, she shared her hopes and dreams with him. Now he was leaving her, just like her mother. Chloe felt a part of her was leaving with him; she was going to be even lonelier. She needed to accept that he was fulfilling his own dream by going to New York, even if she wasn't a part of it. Before she could help herself, she blurted out a question she pondered for so long and didn't want to lose the opportunity to ask it. "Is red even your real hair color?"

Paon looked taken aback by the question but because her beautiful blue eyes held tears, he could not resist giving her what she wanted. "Yes. My kwami wanted it to be indigo but agreed to keep the red because it matched my eyes while transformed." He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay Bee, I'll be back in a few years, and I will not abandon the city I love."

She sniffled into his neck and nodded. "I'll wait for you." This was the last word spoken between them that night. Chloe was held in Paon Bleu's arms until the sun came up. The sunrise was a beautiful mix of colors that matched their suits: yellows, blues, and reds.

With one last embrace, he swiped a lone tear from her cheek and silently departed. She tried to smile as best as she could, but she was breaking before his eyes. It was the last time she would ask for his identity. The last time she asked herself why she allowed him to leave her.

 **Somewhere Over the Atlantic**

Chloe snapped awake and opened her eyes, only to feel something wet on her cheek. She swiped her hand and realized she had been crying in her sleep. Turning to assess her seatmate and see if he noticed her awkward awakening. He was asleep, hair loose around his face and a peaceful smile. Nathaniel was tucked against the window with his arms folded. His tray was in front of him with an empty bottle and what looked like a sketchbook because of the doodles on the outside. Chloe smirked; he took her advice and had a drink after all.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed something similar about the sketchbook. The doodles were well-sketched Parisian heroes. A few stickers here and there and the telltale sign she had seen before. In the bottom, left corner was 'NK!' During her time as Queen Bee, she has seen this exact cover in the hands of Paon Bleu. Chloe stared in shock at the cover, at first it was denial and she ended with acceptance. Emotion fluttered over her features the longer she appraised the sketchbook. The urge to reach out and touch it was immense; she needed to know if it was really in front of her. Her fingers brushed the spine and she drew back as if she had been burned. Memories were slowly being filled in as she gazed now at the owner of said book. Red hair. Paon's was more vibrant but that could have just been the miraculous. She perused his sleeping form and noted he had much of the same build as her partner; he was practically the same height too.

Chloe looked away and started to hyperventilate at the situation she was now faced with. On one hand, it could be pure coincidence. On the other hand, Nathaniel was the one she loved. He was attractive, kind and she already knew so much about him. She realized he was her bird, or could be with the right line of questioning. Chloe glanced back to the sketchbook, specifically the 'NK!' signature; it had to be his initials, Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Paon Bleu once gave her a drawing from the book; the bottom has a single exclamation point in a box as his signature. He closed the book and she saw the cover, sticker, and sketches labeled with NK! in the bottom left corner. The thought of him hinting at his identity haunted her for weeks until she accepted that it wasn't going to get her anywhere. She cherished that drawing; it was the best Queen Bee watercolor she had ever seen. It was no surprise he would get into a famous art school; she just hoped he would've chosen one in Paris. Instead, he had to jet set off to New York, which was another question she could ask. A list of questions formed and she tried to prioritize them. She quickly turned to the aisle and searched for a flight attendant to ask another important question she had in mind.

"How long till we land?" Chloe asked, taking out her earbuds and wrapping them around her phone.

"A bit over an hour mademoiselle." She nodded and unbuckled herself from her seat. Trying not to wake her sleeping bird, she reached down and grabbed her purse from under the seat. Standing and lightly stretching, Chloe made her way to the onboard facilities located at the back of first class. There was no line and she slid right in, locking the door behind her. Immediately she jostled the purse and wrenched it open, this woke up the sleeping kwami.

"Pollen!" Chloe whisper hissed. "I have a serious problem!"

"What's wrong!? We can't save anyone by transforming on a plane." Pollen shot up out of the purse and hovered in front of Chloe.

"I know you won't believe this, but I think I found Paon Bleu." Chloe turned and tried to assess herself in the mirror, fixing any mistakes her tears might have made to her makeup.

"What? Already?" The kwami yawned and Chloe flipped right around.

"Yes, already!" She hissed in a low voice. "I can be lucky too. He-my seatmate, he has the same sketchbook as Paon.

Pollen sighed and rested on Chloe's head. "Anyone can have a sketchbook."

"It has the initials NK with the exclamation point; it also had the stickers and sketches on the cover. This Nathaniel Kurtzberg is my Paon Bleu." Chloe's breathing started to pick up again until the little bee batted at her ponytail.

"Calm down and investigate this logically. You need to know for sure before you leave the plane. We can't just flounder around in New York City, I mean we could, but we shouldn't." Pollen flew down and tapped Chloe's right hand that held her purse. She opened it and Pollen drifted down in to continue the journey. She closed her purse and sighed. Collecting her thoughts, Chloe went about her business and exited the bathroom, returning to her seat.

Nathaniel was awake and watched her as she slid into the seat and restored her purse. They shot one another a smile and Chloe turned to engage him in conversation, maybe get some answers.

"Hey, so I couldn't help but notice your sketchbook, the drawings show talent." Chloe figured the best way to figure a problem out was to tackle it head-on.

"Heh, thanks. I'm trying to be an artist I guess." He looked a little embarrassed, perhaps because of her complement. Chloe grasped at the opportunity presented.

"So are you going to art school or something?" She held her breath.

"Actually, yes. I got accepted into the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan, I'll be studying illustration." Chloe let out the air she was holding. Question confirmed, check in the 'might be her partner' column. So far, she knew both Nathaniel and Paon were from Paris and traveling to New York. Both were artists and accepted into a New York art school. Both have red hair with similar height and build. Chloe thought she might start hyperventilating if she kept awkwardly staring at him.

"That's amazing! Do you mind showing me a few?" She pointed to the sketchbook, maybe if she saw his style she would recognize it from the times she spent staring at the drawing Paon once gave her. He smiled and opened the sketchbook for her to look at, they both leaned in.

"You can look, I once gave a drawing to Queen Bee but I didn't sign it, pretty sure she liked it though." He looked down at his sketchbook so he wasn't able to see the raw emotion on Chloe's face. Shock mostly, she should have expected this but he just admitted another detail to her that she couldn't deny. Nathaniel was Paon Bleu and there was no doubt in her mind.

"Loved it." She whispered out with a gasp while finally looking at his art, some were of herself, in the suit.

"Mmm? Sorry, what was that?"

"I was just saying you have great talent." Chloe flushed at almost being caught. Looking at the drawings, she was positively sure he was her hero. Nathaniel was about to say something else when the pilot came on.

"The fasten seatbelt sign is on and we are beginning our descent into LaGuardia." After the pilot, a flight attendant then spoke over the system. "Please stow all belongings, Seats and tray tables should be returned to their upright position. The flight crew will be moving along the cabin to collect any waste before landing. Thank you." Nathaniel put his sketchbook and pencil away while Chloe grabbed his empty bottle and handed it to the passing attendant. Both adjusted their seats and tray tables, Chloe refastened her seatbelt. Nathaniel opened the window so they could watch their descent into New York. Chloe's mind was moving a million miles a minute trying to figure out how to keep in touch before they land. She needed to slip him her number or get his; she needed to be able to find him and surprise him as Queen Bee. She wasn't sure how it was going to work but she wasn't his Queen if not stubborn and determined. Clearly, she must have Ladybug's luck on her side to have been sat next to Paon on the very same flight.

"So, how long will you be in New York?" Chloe was jerked out of her thoughts by Paon-no, Nathaniel, speaking to her. Lines were already being blurred in her mind and she needed to keep things straight if she wanted it to work out right.

Chloe decided to go on the offensive. "I'm not sure, but I'll certainly have dinner with you after this flight." She gave him a wink and hoped she wasn't being too forward.

"Uh, sure, that sounds great actually." Nathaniel turned red and saw Chloe holding out her hand.

"Quick, pass me your phone." Nathaniel fished into his pocket and gave it to her. Chloe smirked at her luck and took the opportunity to put her number in his phone. The name was Chloe but she added a little crown and bee emoji next to it. She opened his calendar and set an appointment at the address of her favorite restaurant in New York. She returned his phone with a pass of her fingers over his. "My number and the restaurant. Trust me, you will love it." He blushed when their fingers brushed. He choked out a thank you and they both looked out the window while the plane descended onto the tarmac at LaGuardia.

 **New York City, New York**

The plane went through the motions of mini chaos and soon people were disembarking. Nathaniel helped Chloe get her luggage down and together they walked off the plane having a light chat and laughing. Making their way to baggage claim, Nath pulled a large maroon suitcase off the moving belt and Chloe grabbed a yellow and black striped case with no trouble. Nathaniel eyed her and wondered if on the plane she just put up a front because just then she seemed capable of taking care of things. She smiled at him and waved while she went outside the airport to fetch her car. Nathaniel followed her and noticed someone held a sign with her name on it and she greeted them with a cheek kiss and left her luggage with them. She climbed into the back of the town car and he looked around for a ride of his own. Traveling away from her car, he was able to find himself a taxi to take him to his new dorm.

It was about 1 pm in New York and both already missed Paris. Although they were fed on the plane, there was still time before their dinner date where they decided to eat. Chloe unpacked some of her belongings in her hotel room. Nath was busy organizing everything that he had shipped to his dorm room along with whatever was in his suitcase. He wished he could have brought Duusu, but that would have caused more problems and there were no Akumas in America. Chloe on the other hand already had fresh flowers in her room for pollen to rest on. She knows she shouldn't have just taken off after Paon but her heart was ruling, not her head. She was thankful for an opportunity of dinner with Nathaniel; it was a chance to get to know the man behind the mask. She knew so much already and once she told him her identity she was sure everything would work out. Nathaniel got to know his roommate, Felix, and both talked about their different art styles. Chloe, on the other hand, was stressing over what to wear and decided to go shopping before their date.

Caught up in their own minds the time soon read 5 pm and both parties scrambled to get ready. Showered and refreshed, Chloe had to plan the walk time to her favorite restaurant, it was less than 15 minutes. She planned to get a cab there first and walking back later, it would be easier on her feet. Nathaniel chose simple black slacks and a blazer with a purple button-up shirt. He hoped the restaurant she chose wasn't that fancy; to keep the element of surprise he didn't look up the address of where he was supposed to go. It was on the nicer part of the city but not that far from his place. After checking, he was fit for the public and a fist bump from his roommate, Nathaniel made his way downstairs and attempted to hail a taxi.

Chloe smelled like honey and oats, Pollen was losing it. Occasionally she would lick her arm where her lotion was and Chloe would swat her away.

"You always do this when I use this lotion."

"You smell amazing when you bring out the good stuff, I can't help myself."

"Learn to help yourself or I'm leaving you home honey." Chloe gave pollen a little boop on the nose and put on the dress she recently bought. It was yellow with occasional black stripes and little bees. It was the perfect purchase when she saw it in a store window; it went perfectly with her miraculous. Her hair was in a half up do with the comb in place, her heels a moderate height, and a new purse to match. Pollen tucked herself into the purse with a yellow tulip to keep her busy. Chloe applied her makeup and slipped into her heels. Checking the time, she noticed she might be late if traffic was bad so she grabbed her purse and headed down to grab a cab.

 **An Italian Restaurant, NYC**

Both taxis pulled up outside the restaurant at the same time. Nathaniel was the first out, paying the driver with a thank you and appraising the building. Chloe paid and gracefully slipped out of the cab. Nathaniel noticed and went to hold her door open and offer his hand. It was in this moment, gazing at her beauty, that he realized he should have bought her flowers. He wasn't sure it was a date but they had chemistry and she sure hoped she thought it was leading that way. He wondered if he were in Paris, would he have had this opportunity to meet her, outside of the suit.

"You're gorgeous." Nathaniel's mouth moved faster than his brain and for once, he was glad he said something useful. Chloe looked radiant and her bee theme pulled at his heartstrings.

Chloe blushed at his compliment. "You look good too, handsome."

Both of them were a red face mess by the time they sat down at their table. Chloe ordered her favorite pasta and Nath decided the same. He was pleasantly surprised with how down to earth the restaurant was, he did expect fancy and expensive but this little Italian place was perfect and moderate. They ended up starting the conversation with his artistic talent and how his new roommate studied dance. Eventually, they evolved into their personal lives from Paris and Chloe smiled at how he described his loving family. She tried to avoid her own family struggles but ended up sharing with him, he was her bird after all. Throughout the entire dinner, Chloe dropped hints that she was his Queen Bee. She thought the outfit itself was a giveaway but apparently not enough. Chloe was delightful and nothing like the media portrayed; she was nice, funny, and overall felt like his best friend already. The food was delicious and their night was ending, both tried to scramble for a reason to stay in one another's company.

"Do you want to-"

"Can I walk-"

Both spoke at the same time and Nathaniel gestured for Chloe to speak first.

"Do you want to walk me to my hotel?" She ducked her head and blushed while he held the door open for her. Nathaniel smiled; she was always on the same page as him, or one ahead. When they were outside, he took her hand and gave it a kiss much like the first time on the plane.

"It would be an honor, Mademoiselle." Together they giggled and Chloe moved her fingers so they were holding hands and gently tugged in the direction of the hotel she was staying at. The pair was high on their emotions, it was like nothing could touch them and Nathaniel thought their relationship could really be something. Chloe was happy to be spending time outside the suits with her favorite bird, up until this point she had been extremely lucky and that luck hit a speed bump.

They were halfway to Chloe's hotel and practically doubled over with laughter. A man in dark clothing and a ski mask jumped out in front of them from a side alley. Nathaniel was instantly on the defensive; even without his Miraculous, he would try to protect Chloe.

"Put yer wallet and jewelry in the bag and hand it over!" Chloe was in shock, this was so unexpected but she also knew they both could take this mugger. She held her purse close to her chest and jostled it a bit in an attempt to wake Pollen if she was sleeping. Nathaniel moved in front of her. It didn't look like he had a weapon, but one could never be too sure.

The man attempted to lunge past Nathaniel for Chloe's purse but they both moved back and Nath was able to hit his wrist. Chloe took some steps back and realized the mugger was leading them deeper into the alley. While Nathaniel engaged in hand to hand, she opened her purse to check on her kwami. Pollen gave her a concerned look and Chloe let down her hair so she could hide in it. The mugger managed to get a hit in and Nath took a powerful punch to his side and chin. He fell against the wall and the man advanced on Chloe and pulled out a knife. She did not like the way the blade reflected in the moonlight but she was determined not to let this man destroy their wonderful evening. She threw her purse behind her and dove low at the mugger's legs. A successful sweep, she pulled his arm as twisted so he would hit the ground face first. The knife flew out of his hand and landed some feet away, Nathaniel was there to help her hold him down but he wasn't fast enough. Chloe was knocked to the ground and cast aside as the man tacked Nathaniel, clearly thinking him the bigger threat. She made eye contact with him and realized although the conditions were not ideal she needed to deal with this situation.

She mouthed, "I'm sorry" to him and stood up. "Pollen, Buzz on!" Her words shocked Nathaniel and the mugger didn't notice her suddenly being bathed in a golden light. The mugger felt hands on his back collar and was pulled back off the redhead, being thrown a ways down the alley. When he shook his head and opened his eyes, he saw his knife and a yellow-suited woman helping the young man up.

"I'm so sorry; you weren't supposed to find out like this." Chloe was sad that this was the way her identity was revealed, he didn't even know that she knew his. "Please, I'll explain once we take care of this scum." Nathaniel was enveloped in a strong hug before she left his arms and turned to the mugger. They should have been paying more attention to the fight than the reveal. Chloe gasped and held her side; Nathaniel barely noticed her distress and engaged the man to remove the knife from this situation. An unspoken agreement went through them and like their time in Paris, both of them were able to incapacitate the mugger. Nathaniel found her purse in the ally and brought it over to Chloe. She was holding her side but smiling at him. He looked down to inspect what was wrong and saw red staining the side of her suit, coating her fingers.

"It's just a scratch." She peeled her hand away from her side so he could inspect. "Pollen is healing me, I'll be fine." Nathaniel saw that she was right and it was indeed just a graze above her right hip. He fussed over her and she thought he would ask her questions but he didn't, she was grateful for the time to think. "Well, great date huh?"

"Chloe, shouldn't you use your power?"

"I can only heal others, not myself. Just wait a little longer, once the wound is closed I can transform and we can go to my room and talk about all this."

Both were quiet for some time before Nathaniel whispered, "I can't believe you are Queen Bee. I have so many questions."

She sighed, "I know Red, I know." Stiffly she inspected herself and deemed it time to release her transformation. She took her purse from him and let Pollen settle in her hair.

"Hello!"

"Pollen, not now!" Chloe hissed, feeling the lasting pain from her stab wound.

"Hi there, I'm Nathaniel." He smiled and Pollen darted out of Chloe's hair to go whisper in his ear. Chloe decided to ignore whatever secrets the bee was spilling and continued the walk to her hotel. She felt Pollen fly back into her hair and turned to see Nathaniel fall into step with her and a face as red as his hair. She smirked and laced her clean hand with his; he gave a gentle squeeze in acknowledgment while they carried on their way.

 **Chloe's Hotel, NYC**

Chloe hid her slightly bloodied hand from anyone in the lobby and quickly pulled Nathaniel to the elevator. Hopping in and jamming the button for the 15th floor, she finally let out a breath she had been holding. They made it to her door and she slid the key card in, opened it and let Nathaniel in first. Pollen flew out from her hair and went to the flowers from earlier, while Chloe swiftly went to the bathroom and began scrubbing her hands. She sniffed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes while she watched pink lines drift down the drain. Suddenly hands came around her shoulders in a hug. Her bird was here, how could she forget. Her emotions ran rampant and she needed to focus and work things out with him before it became too late for both of them. He stopped her hands from scrubbing and she noticed they were clean. She took a deep breath and he stepped back to let her dry her hands. Chloe left the bathroom and Nathaniel followed her, right past the couch and straight to the bedroom. She sat on the end of the bed and patted the spot next to her for him to sit.

"I know you have a lot of questions but this can be cleared up in seconds."

"You're Queen Bee."

"Yes, and you are Paon Bleu." Nathaniel stared at her, astonished that she knew his identity.

"How-"

"Please. Let me go first." Chloe took his hands in hers, turning her body to face his and begin her explanation. "That night you left me, I told myself I wouldn't pry, but I did. I was determined to scour New York for a redhead attending art school." They both chuckled. "I found you earlier than I anticipated. I decided it was fate giving me some Ladybug luck."

"How did you know?"

"The sketchbook, and the fact we know a lot about each other already. I put the pieces together when I saw the sketchbook you once showed me. Everything fell into place after that. I was hoping to tell you while we walked, but then you had to see me transform, which I guess proves everything."

"Wow, I mean, you were going to search New York for me?" Nathaniel was trying to process everything and Chloe's ringing laugh was a beautiful distraction.

"You are my best friend, my partner, my everything." She whispered the last part and blushed. He heard her and his thoughts clicked into place. The bee theme, the hints throughout dinner, she was his Queen.

"I love you." He could have said it more gently than the way he just blurted it out, it didn't make it any less true though. Chloe beamed and threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

"I love you too! I'm so happy I found you." He hugged her back tightly and gave her neck a small kiss.

"My Queen, I've missed you." He pulled back a little and cupped her cheek. "Stay with me. You can get into any school here. Stay."

"Of course I will, silly bird! That was the plan once I found you. It's only been a few days and it feels like I've been without you for a lifetime."

"I feel the same. I'll never let you go."

"I never want to leave." Chloe smiled and leaned forward. Nathaniel moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and placed his lips on hers. Their first kiss was explosive. Fireworks, as romantics would describe. Her hands gripped his shoulders and his tangled in her hair. The kiss deepened and they felt a connection in their hearts, like soulmates coming together. Heavily lidded eyes gazed at one another as they pulled away. Both had goofy, loving smiles on their faces. Nathaniel found her adorable with her flushed features and swooped in for another quick kiss.

"So, does this mean I'll _bee_ getting a second date, Mademoiselle?" He had a cheeky grin and Chloe flopped backward onto the bed with an exasperated groan.

"Oh Mon _Bleu_."

 **The End**


End file.
